


i dont ever wanna leave

by dykenini



Series: They Keep Me Warm (So Warm) [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute Han Jisung | Han, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Everyone Loves Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han-centric, M/M, OT8, Polyamory, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykenini/pseuds/dykenini
Summary: jisung wakes up early. jeongin does not. and jeongin is such a work of art that nobody can blame jisung for watching him sleep.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Series: They Keep Me Warm (So Warm) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981583
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	i dont ever wanna leave

**Author's Note:**

> its a girl in red song. its girl in red. im a tired lesbian so girl in red fluffy jeongin and sungie

"Jisungie baby, we're gonna go okay? Wake Jeongin up before nine.."

With that, Chan leaves. And he leaves Jisung alone in the house with Jeongin. He looks over at the sleeping boy, who's smoothed out, relaxed features make him look even younger than he is. 

The dappled sunlight that penetrates through their thin curtains falls on Jeongin's face, his bare torso and his arms. Jisung smiles. His boyfriend is so pretty. 

The open window lets the cold winter breeze in and he pulls the blanket up to cover Jeongin's chest, propping himself up on his elbow to watch him sleep, disregarding the blanket for himself. 

He watches Jeongin take small breaths, in and out, the puffs of air visible in the cold temperature. 

"What is it?" Jeongin's eyes open, and he smiles sweetly at Jisung. 

"I just..I love you.."

Jeongin laughs, a musical sound, so perfect in Jisung's ears. "You're so cute hyung.."

Jisung smiles and leans forward to kiss the grin off Jeongin's face. "I mean it.."

"I know hyung.." Jeongin pulls him close and Jisung absolutely melts. "I know.."

"Cocky.."

Jisung traces his fingers up and down Jeongin's back, smoothing over the jagged line that protrudes slightly from his spine. He allegedly fell off a roof when he was nine. 

But Jisung doesn't like to think about that. Doesn't like to think about any of their lives before each other. 

"Jeonginie.." He climbs onto the younger boys lap and wraps his arms around his neck. "I don't wanna go out.."

"Chan-hyung will kill us..you know that right?" Jeongin whispers back, his breath tickling Jisung's neck. 

"It's not like he hasn't ditched on our dates before. I remember when he went stargazing with Felix and we were waiting for the two of them and-"

"And Felix texted us when we had already finished our date that they weren't gonna be showing up!" Jeongin laughs. "Like bitch we know!"

Jisung smiles. "Felix a cute lil femboy. He doesn't need a brain."

"But seriously...I don't wanna leave either.." Jeongin rests his head on Jisung's shoulder. 

"Okay then..we can just stay here.."


End file.
